Pasiones Privadas en lugares públicos
by PPBKAI
Summary: BryXBroo. Cuando entre 2 parejas hay una fisura a veces es necesario probar nuevos sabores para conocer si nuestros sentimientos son reales o no. Lemmon, YAOI, KxHxT.
1. Chapter 1

**PASIONES PRIVADAS EN LUGARES PUBLICOS**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen y no recibo remuneración económica alguna por la publicación de mis fics. (Lástima, eso si sería un empleo de verdad).

Summary: BryXBroo. Cuando entre 2 parejas hay una fisura a veces es necesario probar nuevos sabores para conocer si nuestros sentimientos son reales o no. Lemmon, YAOI, KxHxT.

_Pensamientos en cursivas._

Este fic es por un antiguo desafío con Katja y Nyu.

**CAPITULO 1:**

--¡Mira lo que me obligas a hacer!

--No estas obligado- se cruza de brazos

--Pero si no lo hiciera ¿Me quedaría solo en Rusia?

--No, para eso tienes tu oso de peluche

--Aún así te quiero bastardo- le besa la mejilla

--Y yo a ti idiota.

Esta era la romántica conversación entre Kai y su querido Bryan. Iban en un avión con rumbo a Japón por que Takao los había invitado a pasar las vacaciones de verano en su casa. Sinceramente planeaban quedarse solo una semana y luego regresar al trabajo, ya no eran unos colegiales como Takao y sus tiempos de descanso eran mas cortos auque, si así lo deseaban, podían quedarse mas tiempo puesto que ambos trabajaban en Bio-volt y al se Kai el casi dueño pues tenían ciertas libertades.

Cuando por fin pisaron tierras japonesas tomaron un taxi para llegar al dojo Kinomiya. Al llegar el energético chiquillo salió a recibirlos, a pesar de todo les daba gusto ver al "mosquito latoso" como le llamaba Bryan.

El primer día pasó como si nada pero al siguiente llego a la casa otro taxi del aeropuerto, en el venían el hermano mayor de Takao Hitoshi, y su querido alumno Brooklin Masefield. A Kai no le sorprendió en absoluto verlos como pareja, era de esperarse, pero Bryan estaba mas sorprendido, conocía a Brooklin de vista así que no sabía nada de el.

La tarde transcurrió en una amena comida, la charla en general bastante madura si no fuera por los continuos comentarios idiotas del anfitrión. Sin sentirlo llegó la noche y cada pareja se fue a su respectiva habitación.

* * *

HABITACIÓN DE KAI Y BRYAN

--Kai ¿Me regalas un besito?

--No comiences con esas cosas, estamos en casa ajena- Bryan lo abraza bajo las sábanas

--No haremos tanto escándalo como de costumbre- le besa las mejillas

--Espero no gritar demasiado

--Así me gusta- ambos dibujan una sonrisa maliciosa

* * *

HABITACIÓN DE HITOSHI Y BROOKLIN

--Hito- le quita el cepillo de la mano y el comienza a desenredarle su azulada cabellera

--Broo- lo observa por el espejo. Se ve hermoso perdido en esa acción en la cual pone todos sus sentidos

En seguida el pelirrojo rodea por detrás el cuello del moreno y le besa en esa zona

--Me encanta tu aroma- con la punta de la lengua repasa de arriba abajo

--Sabes que eso me excita

--De eso se trata.

En vista de que la invitación es directa, se van a la cama a disfrutarse como lo hacen cada noche, claro, esta vez deberán ser mas discretos.

* * *

HABITACIÓN DE TAKAO

103 borregos, 104 borregos, 105 borregos... naaa, es mejor contar bestias bit... 1 Dragoon, 2 Dragoones... ¿"Dragoones" es plural de Dragoon o será mejor "Dragoonecenes"?- con esta filosófica cuestión se entretuvo hasta que el sueño lo venció.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos amanecieron de excelente humor, desayunaron y luego se fueron a pasear y recordar viejos tiempos de ciando eran beyluchadores primerizos.

Bryan y Brooklin escuchaban atentos esas historias, ambos habían crecido en países diferentes, en vista de que no tenían mucho que compartir callaron y caminaron un poco atrás del grupo.

Llegaron al parque y aún encontraron los viejos platos de Beyblade, enseguida Takao desafió a si hermano a una beybatalla, hacía años que no tenían una. Los hermanos comenzaron a luchar mientras los otros los miraban desde una banca. Desde su posición Takao comenzó a decir que siempre le había ganado a Kai por que el tenía una verdadera bestia bit y no la gallina fluorescente de Kai.

Obviamente el bicolor no iba a permitir esta clase de ofensas así que se levantó de su lugar y fue directo a defender su título de beyluchador rudo al 100%. Los otros 2 jóvenes se quedaron en la banca, sabían que habían quedado desplazados por los estúpidos trompitos.

Al poco rato se empezaron a aburrir así que se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a dar una vuelta, los demás ni cuenta se dieron. Adentrándose en el parque Bryan se compró unas pasa y Brooklin un enorme cucurucho de nueces tostadas. Siguieron caminando, el que hablaba un poco mas era Broo y contaba como es que los niños lo despreciaban de chiquito por ser diferente.

Llegaron a una fuente y se sentaron en el borde. En seguida Broo le empezó a convidar de sus nueces a las palomas y en minutos a las ardillas. Era increíble como es que los animalitos se acercaban con canta confianza de comer de su mano. El joven sonreía con dulzura mientras lo hacía. Bryan se embobó con esta imagen.

--¿Quieres intentarlo?- preguntó el pelirrojo despertando al ruso

--No creo que eso sea para mi- dijo con risa burlona

--Vamos, inténtalo- le pone una nuez en la mano

--¿Ahora?- con toda la confianza del mundo Broo toma una ardilla y se la pone en la mano.

El pequeño animalillo que parecía un hermoso pompon tomó la nuez y en la en la mano del ruso la comenzó a comer. Bryan no lo podía creer, el que tenía el don de atemorizar hasta a los perros guardianes (don que fue enseñado por Valkov) pero se sentía bien con la ardilla en la mano.

Cuando terminó de comerla lo volteó a ver con sus bellísimos ojos negros pidiendo mas. Brooklin le dio otra nuez para que se quedara tranquila. En unos momentos mas Bryan estaba rodeado de animalitos como Broo, esto era una experiencia única para el.

Ese tal "Masefield" tenía una luz especial y Bryan la logró ver en ese momento, ahora entendía por qué Hitoshi había cambiado a su hermano por ese chico aún con un torneo mundial de por medio.

Cuando se acabaron las nueces los animalitos también se retiraron, la tarde estaba comenzando a enfriarse y tal vez hasta lloviera. Decidieron ir por el trío de peliazules para ver si ya regresaban a casa. Como era de esperarse ellos seguían en su mundo, con la ropa desgarrada, raspados y llenos de sudor.

Después de que les mostraron su descontento dejaron de jugar para retirarse a casa. Prefirieron seguir caminado cuando de pronto comenzó la temida lluvia. Como Kai estaba muy sudado Bryan pensó que estaba mas propenso a resfriarse así que se quitó su chaqueta y con ello cubrió a su adorado bicolor.

El agua arreció mas de lo que ellos esperaban y ya estando a 3 cuadras de la casa tuvieron que correr para evitar empaparse mas de lo que ya estaban.

Llegando a la casa se quitaron la ropa empapada para luego darse una ducha caliente para no enfermarse.

--¿Quién va primero?- preguntó Takao

--Yo- dijo Hitoshi- si algo odio es que se me mojen los calcetines- todos sabían que eso lo ponía de un humor que era mejor huir de el

--Nosotros iremos a la recámara- habló Kai

--Yo iré afuera- dijo Broo

--¿Afuera? Mi amor te vas a enfermar- Hito lo abraza

--Sabes que amo estar bajo la lluvia.

--Si que eres raro, tu sabrás.

Cada uno tomó su camino. Brooklin se fue al patio trasero a disfrutar de su extraño pasatiempo, adoraba ver a los bichos de humedad salir a saludar a la lluvia igual que el.

Los demás chicos caminaron por el pasillo, Hito al baño y los demás a las recámaras cuando de pronto:

--¡ACHU!- Bry estornudó

--Bry, si te hizo daño que te quitaste la chamarra- dice Kai con algo de remordimiento

--No, estoy bien...a,a,a,AAACHUUUU!- perdió toda la pose con ese estornudo

--Métete a bañar tu primero Bryan, luego entro yo- dice amable Hitoshi

--Anda Bryan- Takao lo empuja y lo mete al baño- te enfermarás si no lo haces.

--Pe-pero mi toalla y mi bata

--Yo te la paso ahorita ¡Ya báñate!- ordenó Kai

--Esta bien, solo por que tu lo dices- le besa la punta de la nariz y entra.

En cuanto abre la regadera el cuarto se llena de delicioso vapor que le eriza la piel. Se mete poco a poco al agua sintiendo cómo se relaja su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y se deja consentir.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el exterior Brooklin acaricia a un bicho que parece un grillo pero es mas grande. Lo examina "_¿Qué rayos será?"_ se pregunta, entonces escucha la regadera abrirse.

Una sonrisa malévola se forma n su rostro, como cuando su bestia Zeus se apodera de el. Deja al bicho raro y camina de puntillas para no hacer un ruido, llega hasta donde está la ventila del baño, arrima un cajón de madera que está cerca y se para sobre el... adora espiar a su entrenador, le gusta observarlo mientras no se da cuenta.

En cuando se asoma se topa con un cuerpo espectacular, grande, bien marcado. Cada músculo se resalta con el brillo del agua. Es un cuerpo atlético, una espada ancha llena de bolas, una diminuta cintura, unos glúteos de hacer bien levantados y unas piernas voluptuosas a juego.

Ese cuerpo es tan estético y tan ...¿blanco?, esa palidez no es de Hitoshi, de eso no hay duda, observa mas detenidamente y entre el vapor encuentra una cabellera casi albina. Se sorprende. En eso el atractivo chico se gira, tiene agua y jabón en los ojos por eso no puede abrirlos, queda de frente a la curiosa mirada que le repasa su amplio pectoral, su abdomen de lavadero y su... ¡gigantesco miembro!.

A pesar de que el pelirrojo corre gran peligro de ser descubierto no se mueve de su posición. No quita su mirada del órgano de Bryan, que comparado con el de Hitoshi es mucho mas grande ¿será cuestión de razas? Eso es lo que menos importa.

--TOC, TOC... te traigo tu bata Bry- en el exterior se oye la inconfundible voz de Kai

Brooklin de inmediato se quita de su posición y escucha como se abre la puerta.

¡Dios qué fue eso! Nunca había visto un cuerpo tan estético como l de Kuznestov. Su respiración era agitada y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas como después de un susto. En su mente sigue la fotografía de esa perfecta anatomía. Decide regresar al interior de la casa y fingir que no pasó nada.

* * *

Durante la noche Bryan recuerda el gracioso episodio de las nueces y la radiante sonrisa de Brooklin, era tan dulce, infantil y al mismo tiempo misteriosa. A pesar de que le contó lo mucho que sufrió de niño, aún tenía ternura para compartir. Caso opuesto al suyo que solo había aprendido a guardar rencor que, gracias a Kai, se había vuelto mas controlable pero aún así existía.

En otra habitación un pelinaranja daba vueltas inquieto n la cama, por mas que lo intentaba seguía recordando el impresionante cuerpo de Bryan, grande y fuerte. Imaginaba cómo se sentiría Kai cuando lo abrazaba. Hasta cierto punto le daba envidia.

--Broo ¿Por qué estas tan inquieto?- le preguntó con ternura Hitoshi

--Solo, no puedo dormir- respondió inocente

--Si quieres te ayudo, conozco un excelente método

--¿en serio?- en unos minutos ya hacían el amor pero persistía en Broo la imagen de cierto cuerpo bajo la regadera.

Al siguiente día todo transcurrió un 98% normal aunque de vez en cuando Bryan deseaba ver a Brooklin sonriendo como con los animalitos y el pelirrojo trataba de no sonrojarse solo de saber lo que esa ropa invernal ocultaba.

* * *

ATARDECER

--Nosotros daremos un paseo.- anuncia Hitoshi- quiero mostrarle la ciudad a Broo

--Nosotros también- dice Kai- hay un bar que quiero mostrarle a Bryan

--Genial, y a mi que me coman los cocodrilos ¿verdad?

--Si- contestan los 4 mayores a coro riendo un poco.

--Comprende Takao- explica el sabio hermano- queremos pasar un rato con nuestras personas especiales.

--Y tu todavía eres un mocoso- aclara Kai

--Querran decir que yo soy casto y puro y no un pervertido como ustedes

--¡Hasta que lo entendió!- dijo Bryan como elevando una plegaria al cielo extendiendo sus brazos.- Así que aquí te quedas , ves la tele y no te desvelas chiquitín.

--¡Malditos pervertidos! Aaaagh.

Los 4 jóvenes salen de la casa y cada pareja toma su rumbo. Por un lado Kai y Bryan se van a rentar un auto, no pueden llegar a un exclusivo bar a pie y Hito y Broo se encaminan a un edificio muy alto en el cual pueden observar las luces de la ciudad desde su azotea.

El par de rusos llegan a la zona de exclusivos bares, aún es temprano así que el platinado se estaciona en una calle aledaña, se gira hacia Kai y lo mira con esa sonrisa de cuando quiere hacer algo malo, se aproxima al bicolor y le da un frenético beso que de inmediato es correspondido.

Entre ese descontrol deciden cambiar hacia la parte trasera del auto, si se trata de "movimientos express" ellos son los expertos. Kai queda apresado bajo el cuerpo de Bryan encantado de saber exactamente lo que sucederá. Los besos del platinado tienen el don de embriagarlo cuando se depositan en su cuello, entonces:

--Yuriy- dice Bryan en un susurro

--¿Qué dijiste bastardo?- la ira de Kai comenzaba a despertar

--nada- trata de sonar inocente

--¡Cómo que nada infeliz! Me llamaste YURIY, creí que ya habías dejado en el pasado a esa perra.

--¡Yo no te lamé Yuriy!

--¡NO SOY IDIOTA!- le da un puñetazo, se lo quita de encima y sale del auto- ahí te quedas- aventó la puerta.

Bryan se quedó bastante descontrolado con el golpe, aunque Kai era mas pequeño golpeaba como una aplanadora. Solo lo vio alejarse, lo mas seguro era que regresaría al dojo. Prefirió dejarlo ir, cuando Kai se enojaba el mundo temblaba, lo mejor era dejarlo que se tranquilizara.

Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido ¿por qué lo llamó Yuriy? Ni el mismo lo entendía, ya hacía bastante tiempo que había dejado atrás el recuerdo de ese pelirrojo. Cabizbajo entró a uno de los bares, necesitaba de un buen trago.

Hitoshi estaba sentado en el piso de una azotea, entre sus piernas estaba Brooklin dándole la espalda y recargando su cabeza en el hombro, se sentía protegido entre los brazos morenos. Admiraban las estrellas, compartían cálidos besos y caricias sencillas. Hitoshi comenzó a besar el pálido cuello.

--Hito- habló suave el pelirrojo.

--Mmm?

--Dejaré el beyblade

--¿Qué?- preguntó el moreno prestando mas atención.

--Estoy cansado de el, se que es lo único en lo que soy bueno pero quiero vivir una vida normal

--¡No puedes dejarlo!

--¿Por qué?- subió el volumen- es mi decisión.

--¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Tienes habilidades superiores a las de cualquiera y si sigo entrenándote conocerás hasta donde me refiero cuando digo "potencial ilimitado".

--Pero ya no lo quiero, ya no me importa. Quiero ser alguien normal.

--¡No! He dicho que no lo dejarás- lo mira determinante. Broo se pone de pie.

--Parece que lo único que quieres de mi son mis habilidades, solo me usas igual que todo el mundo. Olvídalo, tu y yo ya no somos nada- huye del lugar y Hitoshi de queda muy enojado ¿Cómo se atreve a desperdiciar su talento superior?

* * *

En el exclusivo bar Bryan está sentado en una mesa apartada, hay mucha gente atractiva que desea acercarse pero solo de ver sus ojos fríos prefieren retirarse.

Mientras vaga su mirada lavanda por el lugar logra reconocer una llamativa cabellera naranja y unos ojos de esmeralda.

--¡Brooklin!- le llama desde lejos y le hace la seña para que se acerque a el.

--¿Bryan? ¿y dónde está Kai?- dice mientras se sienta.

..No lo se, tal vez regresó a casa- su tono es molesto.

--¿Quién tuvo la culpa?- adivinó lo que sucedía

--¡Yo! Soy un imbécil- sorbe el contenido del vaso en un solo golpe- lo llamé por otro nombre

--Eso si es grave

--La misma pregunta para ti- le observa sus esmeraldas

--Hitoshi, el, el no me quiere a mi- baja su mirada- solo quiere mis habilidades en el Beyblade.

--¿Sabes algo? Los 2 estamos jo-di-dos.

En vista de que están en la misma situación deciden que lo mejor es ahogar las penas en alcohol, piden una botella y 2 vasos, están decididos a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

CASA KINOMIYA

La puerta se abre intempestivamente, Takao que está viendo una película de terror grita del susto. Entra un muy molesto Kai que se deja caer pesadamente en el sillón, junto a Takao.

--Kai ¿Qué te sucede?

--No es tu asunto- su típica actitud apática

--Aaaah demonios Kai, yo trato de ser amable y tu me tratas así. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu estúpido noviecito te haya hecho algo... me preocupas- esta actitud ennoblece a Kai.

--El... aún ama a Yuriy- dice desanimado

--¿Por qué dices eso? Se ve que no puede vivir sin ti.

--Yo tenía la esperanza de creer eso pero, el me llamó Yuriy.

--Kai, no se que decir... recapacita en todo lo que has vivido con el, todos los momentos buenos y malos y si crees que son falsos, entonces tal vez mintió desde el principio- el bicolor no puede creerlo, es la primera vez que escucha a Takao decir algo inteligente y maduro.

--Gracias- en eso se abre de nuevo la puerta y entra Hitoshi con la misma actitud de Kai.

--¿Qué tienes Hitoshi?- cuestiona Takao

--nada

--¿Y Brooklin?- Kai deja que su cabeza se recargue en el respaldo del sillón.

--No quiero hablar de eso. Por cierto ¿Dónde dejaste a Bryan?

* * *

BAR

Tanto Bryan como Brooklin ya están muy tomados. Llevan mucho rato bebiendo y riendo de cosas irrelevantes. Conforme ha avanzado la noche la música también se ha acelerado.

--¿Bailamos?- pregunta Bryan al tiempo que le extiende la mano.

--Será un honor.

Tomados de la mano llegan a la pista de baile. Varias personas los miran de reojo, eran tan atractivos. Se acomodaron al centro de la pista y comenzaron a moverse. Por el alcohol ya estaban algo acalorados y ahora bailando comenzaron a sudar. La pista estaba atascada de gente así que accidentalmente empujaron a Bryan y chocó contra Brooklin. Quedaron demasiado cerca. Se sorprendieron por esto.

Brooklin se maravilló con el hermoso color lavanda, fuerte y misterioso ¡qué color mas extraño! Pero fascinante. Su nariz tan respingada para cortar el frío aire de Rusia, labios fuertes y carnosos que culminan con un hermoso mentón.

Bryan observa la expresión sorprendida de Broo. Sus enormes ojos verdes tratan de captar cada detalle. Sus pequeños labios están entreabiertos como pidiendo un beso. Su piel es tan tersa y brillante. Es raro que al ser tan blanco y pelirrojo no tenga una sola peca.

Sonríen algo nerviosos y siguen bailando pero están tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozan, no tienen un milímetro para separarse y tampoco pueden salir, han quedado atrapados entre toda la gente. Entre tanta fricción también sus miembros han hecho contacto. Primero se sorprenden pero el vaiven de la gente no les permite quedarse quietos. Ambos se sonrojan, pero en vista de que no hay escapatoria Brooklin se encoge de hombros y hace una expresión de "Ya que" que hace sonreír a Bryan.

* * *

CASA KINOMIYA

--Fuiste muy duro con Brooklin, a nadie le gusta sentirse usado- regaña Kai

--Lo se, pero en ese momento no pensé en sus sentimientos. Solo quise detenerlo, que no deje ese don que dios le dio

--O maldición, depende cómo lo quieras ver- Hitoshi desorbita los ojos- yo me sentí igual cuando descubrí que mi abuelo solo quería usarme para sus planes. Lamento decírtelo pero, eres un idiota.

--Iré a preparar algo de te- Takao se conduce a la cocina dejando solos a los otros chicos en la sala

--El- habla Hito- el no es tan fuerte como tu Kai

--¿Será por que son personas diferentes?- contesta con ironía el bicolor mientras lo mira a los ojos- lo nuestro fue hace ya mucho tiempo y no puedes esperar que el sea como yo

--Te extraño Kai. Extraño tu fuerza, tu carácter implacable, tus ojos llorosos después de hacer el amor.

--Yo también te extraño Hito

--Kai... déjame probar tus labios solo una vez mas- se inclina hasta alcanzarlo recargado en el sillón.

El ruso no pone la mas mínima resistencia. Le agrada saber que aún lo extraña aunque lo dejó de forma intempestiva por el cabeza de zanahoria. De nuevo esa lengua en su boca. Tantos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Hitoshi le abrazó con mas fuerza como tratando de tener mas de el.

En eso sale Takao de la cocina llevándose tremenda impresión al ver a Kai besándose de forma tan feroz con su hermano. Siempre se ha sentido atraído por el. Lo ha admirado desde el momento en que lo conoció. En una ocasión durante el primer torneo mundial tuvo algo fugaz con el, esa fue su primera vez en el amor, creyó que algún día se ganaría su corazón pero esto nunca pasó.

Por su shock dejó caer la charola con el aromático te sobresaltando al par de chicos.

--Kai- sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos

--Takao, yo- el siempre ha sabido lo mucho que Takao lo quiere pero no puede corresponderlo de la misma manera se levanta de su lugar y va por el menor.

Se para frente a el con su clásica actitud estoica que pone nervioso al chico. Luego intempestivamente lo abraza

--Tenemos que hablar- lo toma de la mano y lo lleva de regreso al sillón sentándolo entre el y su hermano, lo mira de forma indescifrable.

* * *

BAR

Los jóvenes se han dejado llevar por su entorno. Bailan sensualmente al ritmo de la música donde han quedado atrapados. Brooklin ha rodeado el cuello de Bryan y este lo ha tomado por la cintura. Si van a estar juntos lo mejor es ponerse cómodos. Se han olvidado de la multitud, solo existe la mirada del otro. Bryan jala un poco mas a Brooklin hacia el. Ambos van acercándose sus rostros, titubean, pero finalmente comienzan a besarse.

Uno besa con fuerza, el otro le sigue pero con suavidad. Se acoplan con pasmosa facilidad y aunque sus labios saben a vodka conservan una dulzura natural. Tanto contoneo los está excitando y Broo es el primero en perder la cordura: se gira para dale la espalda al ruso y descaradamente restriega su trasero contra el miembro ajeno.

El platinado primero se sorprende pero se siente tan bien que toma al pelinaranja por las caderas y con su afilada nariz husmea entre su cabello. En poco tiempo eso se vuelve placentero por lo que sus movimientos son mas fieros y al levantarse su miembro llega mas adentro entre las piernas de Broo.

El chico de ojos acuamarina enloquece al ver que casi puede sentarse en ese miembro de tremenda fuerza. Su respiración se entre corta y sin querer comienza a soltar suaves gemidos que debido a la música no llegan a los oídos del platinado.

Bryan mueve su mano y la escurre bajo los pantalones de su acompañante, llega a ese miembro que está algo endurecido así que lo toma con fuerza para masajearlo. Brooklin se sobresalta, esto va demasiado rápido, pone su mano sobre la del ruso pero este le susurra al oído.

--Cálmate Broo, solo disfrútalo- con esa sensual voz cualquier orden es acatada.

Ya no responde nada, solo deja que lo sigan explorando mientras el miembro de atrás se acomoda entre sus piernas, se siente demasiado bien. Luego la mano exploradora se acompaña de su gemela que comienza a explorar la parte trasera. Los glúteos son muy suaves y acojinados, al separarlos se encuentra un contraído agujerito palpante que se cierra mas cuando lo acarician.

--¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Relájate y déjame hacerlo.

Brooklin solo asiente con la cabeza, ya no pronuncia ninguna palabra. Solo siente como un dedo se abre paso con algo de dificultad, el se relaja para que entre con mas facilidad. Una vez dentro hace algunos círculos para aflojar su esfínter. Caricias como esa recibe todos los días pero de una mano muy conocida, esta en cambio es de la pareja de Kai. Se nota que es una mano que está acostumbrada al trabajo puesto que tiene mucha fuerza.

Le termina de desabrochar el pantalón y le baja un poco la ropa, solo lo suficiente para que su trasero quede de fuera. El mismo se siente asfixiado en sus prendas por lo que hace exactamente lo mismo. Hay tanta gente que nadie se percata de lo que está sucediendo además de que hay mas parejas que también han aumentado la temperatura por la fricción de los bailes.

El ruso se coloca en posición y comienza a entrar. Como no preparó mucho al otro chico está bastante apretado. Se muerde el labio inferior para hacer un poco mas de esfuerzo. Cuando ya lleva la mitad Brooklin se queja puesto que el miembro es bastante grande pero descubre que si muerde su lengua puede controlar esa punzada.

Al ver que su acompañante se ha acoplado sigue avanzando hasta llegar al fondo. Ahí se queda solo el tiempo suficiente para jalar mas aire y ahora si continuar con su trabajo. Embiste varias veces y para sus fuertes piernas el peso de Brooklin es poco por lo que cada vez que entra lo levanta 2 cm. Del piso.

El aguamarina jadea, aún sobre la música se escucha un poco. Las personas mas próximas se dan cuenta y voltean de rojo a ver su situación. El saberse observados los enciende mas y son mas fieros con los movimientos hasta que Brooklin no puede soportarlo mas y empieza a eyacular manchando la falda negra de una chica. Bryan al ver esto empieza a derramarse sin control alguno, fue un imagen muy erótica.

Se separan un poco para acomodarse sus ropas, se siente delicioso haber terminado. Disimuladamente se arriman al final de la pista y ahí Bryan besa con gran pasión al otro chico.

--Vamos a otro lugar- le propone.

**PPBKAI continuará..................**

Aaah, esta pareja si me ha costado trabajo, no se, como que nunca los imagine juntos aunque mi mente ya esta acostumbrada hasta a lo mas bizarro. Dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Hoy también publico el capitulo 11 de "El ocaso de una estrella" donde Kai hace contacto con Robert despues de su sesión fotográfica y el acosador de nuevo lo molesta.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Besos, los quiero mucho


	2. Chapter 2

**PASIONES PRIVADAS EN LUGARES PUBLICOS**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen y no recibo remuneración económica alguna por la publicación de mis fics. (Lástima, eso si sería un empleo de verdad).

Summary: BryXBroo. Cuando entre 2 parejas hay una fisura a veces es necesario probar nuevos sabores para conocer si nuestros sentimientos son reales o no. Lemmon, YAOI, KxHxT.

_Pensamientos en cursivas._

Este fic es por un antiguo desafío con Katja y Nyu. Por cierto, **feliz cumple Katja**, soplale duro a las velitas y ten cerca un extintor por si las moscas (imaginen a los nekos de katja calcinados por las llamas de su pastel jajajajajajaja)

**En el capítulo anterior:**

El aguamarina jadea, aún sobre la música se escucha un poco. Las personas mas próximas se dan cuenta y voltean de rojo a ver su situación. El saberse observados los enciende mas y son mas fieros con los movimientos hasta que Brooklin no puede soportarlo mas y empieza a eyacular manchando la falda negra de una chica. Bryan al ver esto empieza a derramarse sin control alguno, fue una imagen muy erótica.

Se separan un poco para acomodarse sus ropas, se siente delicioso haber terminado. Disimuladamente se arriman al final de la pista y ahí Bryan besa con gran pasión al otro chico.

--Vamos a otro lugar- le propone.

**CAPITULO 2:**

Algo aturdidos salen del bar. Ni siquiera sienten el frío de la madrugada. Se suben al auto y Bryan conduce. Comienzan a reír de la locura que han hecho pero el alto nivel de alcohol en su sangre les exige que hagan mas. Que eso se convierta en la noche mas loca de su vida.

--Quiero hacerlo en el auto.- propone Brooklin

--Como gustes, solo déjame buscar donde estacionarme.

--Se meten por unas calles y llegan a una unidad habitacional, hay tanto departamentos como casas particulares. En una de esas casas hay una fiesta y el ruido invade toda la calle.

--Aquí estaremos bien- habla Bryan estacionándose entre los autos de las visitas- hay tanto ruido que no nos notarán.

--¡Pero hay niños jugando!- a pesar de la avanzada hora los niños juegan en el patio

--Están adentro de la casa. Así si ellos gritan no se oirán los nuestros.

--Tienes razón.

Se pasan a la parte trasera donde de nuevo Bryan queda en la posición dominante. Ya están muy ansiosos así que se olvidan de los romanticismos y se empiezan a besar de forma lujuriosa. Con maestría se empiezan a desabrochar la ropa para poder rozar sus pechos de forma directa. Los besos son desatinados, algunos en el cuello y otros en los pectorales pero es delicioso el aroma de la piel ajena.

--Déjame estar arriba

--Pero quiero tomarte de nuevo

--Yo quiero entrar en ti- sus ojos son demasiado brillantes

--Esta bien.

Cambian de posiciones y el platinado queda abajo. Aunque no es su posición favorita también le agrada ser tomado. Se deja explorar por los labios ajenos que ahora succionan con fuerza los pezones. Le muerde un poco. El pelinaranja está extasiado al poder recorrer ese cuerpo que tanto lo impactó la primera vez que lo vio. Tiene muy impregnado el olor de su fragancia.

Le desbrocha los pantalones pudiendo admirar su miembro. Con razón le dolió si es enorme, pero ahora se las pagaría todas juntas. Ensalivó un par de dedos para humedecerle su entrada y una vez que lo creyó pertinente se puso en posición. Desde que empezó a entrar Bryan se quejó.

--Mejor cállate. Tu me lo hiciste a mi.

Bryan se quedó sin palabras ¿En qué momento había desaparecido el chico frágil e inocente? Ahora le recordaba a Kai cuando se ponía en su actitud de patrón. Siguió entrando importándole poco los gemidos de dolor del platinado. Cuando por fin entró por completo se empezó a mover cerrando sus ojos y lanzando gemidos.

Tenía mas fuerza de la que aparentaba y el carro ya se estaba tambaleando notablemente, pero esto no les importó, estaban embriagados de placer. En eso de abre la puerta de la casa de la fiesta y todos los niños salen corriendo a la calle para jugar a "las atrapadas", 2 de ellos fueron directo al carro de los chicos.

--¡Aquí es la base!- escucharon el grito tan cerca que los desconcentró

--¡Si, aquí es la base!- dice otro pequeño- aaaaaah vengan a ver esto.

En 2 segundos ya están todos los niños asomados por los vidrios del auto.

--¿Qué hacemos Broo?

--Seguirle- sin el mas mínimo remordimiento sigue embistiendo al platinado quien lo mira sorprendido

--¡Duro, duro, duro!- gritan todos los niños del exterior.

Toda esa extraña situación los colmó y en poco tiempo terminaron derramándose. Al fin su mente se volvió clara y solo se medio acomodaron la ropa para pasarse de nuevo al lugar de enfrente y arrancar antes de que los padres los vieran y llamaran a la policía.

--Jajajaja ¿Quién te viera Brooklin? Eres mas pervertido de lo que me imaginaba

--Es uno de mis dones. Cuando digo "a coger" ya nada me importa jajaja. Recuerdo una vez que Hitoshi y yo lo hicimos en una sala de cine. Fue muy difícil aguantarse los gemidos.

--Yo recuerdo una vez que Kai me obligó a que lo hiciéramos en una iglesia- reía tratando de seguir hablando- en eso empezó la misa y cuando sonó el órgano nosotros estábamos tan cerca que Kai se espantó y se separó tan rápido que su trasero sonó "flop" jajajaja.

--Un día Hitoshi y yo estábamos haciendo un 69 pero por empezarnos a pelear con quien quedaría arriba terminamos haciendo maromas al rededor de la sala y del 69, nada.

--Una vez traía a Kai "de carretillita" por toda la casa pero al estúpido se le doblaron los brazos antes de llega a las escaleras y nos desbarrancamos 10 escalones hacia abajo. Pobrecito se raspó bien feo el pecho y yo dejé pedazos de piel de mis talones embarrados en las esquinas de los escalones.

--¿Sabes? Fuimos unos idiotas. No debiste llamar a Kai con otro nombre

--Y tu debes dejarle claro a Hitoshi el por que ya no quieres beybatallar.

--Regresemos a casa, deben estar esperándonos.

--Cierto... tal vez encontremos otra fiesta en el camino.

Siguieron su camino de regreso a casa para ver a las personas que tanto amaban pero tampoco se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho.

--Eres un pervertido Brooklin.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA KINOMIYA...

Todo había pasado de una manea muy extraña. Comenzaron a hablar, Hitoshi repitió que extrañaba a Kai, Takao le volvió confesar lo mucho que lo quería y Kai estaba entre sorprendido, halagado pero incómodo.

Luego de toda esta palabrería empezaron a compartir suaves besos, primero tiernos pero después mas apasionados. Cambiaron de lugares y Kai quedó en medio de los 2 hermanos, Hitoshi a la derecha y Takao a la izquierda. Cada uno se deleitaba con la porción que le había tocado, Kai solo se dejaba consentir por el mar de caricias. Ambas eran tan diferentes... las del mayor eran apasionadas y expertas, mientras que las de Takao eran desesperadas al saberse no correspondido.

Pronto las manos comenzaron a hurgar bajo la playera del ruso, esa piel suave y gruesa pero con algunas cicatrices que le dejó de recuerdo Boris. 2 labios y 4 manos estaban enloqueciendo al bicolor que ya estaba demasiado sonrojado y su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar.

* * *

AUTO// BRYAN Y BROOKLIN

Estos 2 chicos ya estaban cerca del vecindario del dojo, se habían perdido un poco en el regreso puesto que nunca había vivido en Japón. El ruso se estacionó en una callejuela para tratar de ubicarse, la madrugada se estaba enfriando demasiado.

--Bryan. Aquí está muy callado

--Si, toda la gente debe estar dormida

--¿Lo hacemos una última vez antes de llegar a casa?

--Brooklin, eres mas apasionado de lo que creí- comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, todavía estaban muy influenciados por el alcohol

--¿Por qué no vamos allá?- le señala el fondo del oscuro callejón

--Vamos.

Se bajan del auto y se van detrás de un contenedor de basura. Ahí Bryan aprisiona a Brooklin de pecho contra la pared. Le besa el cuello y pasea sus manos bajo la ropa. Claro que también le restriega su miembro por que, aunque ya están algo cansados, todavía tienen ánimos para una última entrega antes de regresar con sus respectivas parejas.

Repitiendo la operación de la pista de baile se bajan la ropa pero ahora si la dejan caer hasta los tobillos. La entrada del pelinaranja ya está bastante dilatada así que sin perder mas tiempo Kuznestov lo empieza a penetrar. No les importa ni siquiera el mal olor del basurero ni los maullidos de los gatos hurgando en el, solo existe el olor de la piel del otro.

--Si no ponen resistencia no habrá problemas- esta tercera vez hace que los chicos volteen sobresaltados. Se trata de un policía que les hecha la luz de la lámpara directo a los ojos-- pongan las manos detrás de la cabeza.

No tienen mas opción que obedecer. Así mirando hacia atrás ponen sus manos en la nuca y el policía se acerca a esposarlos.

--No estábamos haciendo nada oficial- Bryan se defiende

--¿No? Pero si los acabo de ver muy ocupaditos- una vez que los acaba de esposar el mismo les sube los pantalones, se los medio abrocha y revisa que no traigan armas o droga- iremos a la comisará a levantar un acta.

--Oficial- Brooklin saca la sonrisa mas bella de su repertorio- se que no es correcto lo que estábamos haciendo pero... estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo

--¿Qué clase de acuerdo?- dice muy serio

--2 grandes. Nada mal para una noche

--Con que tratando de sobornar a la autoridad. Ahora son 2 delitos- silva y llega otro oficial- ayúdame a llevarnos a estos 2.

Por mas que ellos seguían tratando de defenderse los 2 policías no los escucharon. Los subieron a la patrulla y los llevaron detenidos. En el camino llamaron a una grúa para que se llevara el auto al corralón.

Cuando llegaron los bajaron del auto y de inmediato los pasaron a tomarles sus datos y huellas. Como su estado era notablemente alcohólico le anexaron un punto mas a su ficha de detención. Sin decir mas los pusieron en una pequeña celda y por mas que ellos gritaban sus derechos no les hicieron caso.

--¡DEMONIOS!- Bryan maldecía a los 4 vientos

--Por lo visto nos dejarán aquí hasta que amanezca- se tallaba los ojos

--Lo que mas me pone nervioso es el titulito que le pusieron al cargo "actos impúdicos en la vía pública"

--Si se entera Kai te mata

--¿Y qué me dices de Hitoshi?

--Ni lo digas. Ya no llegué a la navidad. Debemos de tratar de arreglar eso.

--No tenemos dinero suficiente para la multa.

--Pero cuando menos que borren lo de los actos impúdicos.

Brooklin usando toda su diplomacia logró que les permitieran hablar con el oficial en jefe. Arreglaron lo de los actos impúdicos y les permitieron una llamada pero a cambio tuvieron que dar sus billeteras, reloj, esclava, cadenas, anillos, aretes, Bryan le tuvo que dar su costosísima chamarra de piel y sus lentes oscuros Channel originales. Irónico, no los asaltaron en la calle pero si en la comisaría.

Una vez que los pusieron al teléfono llamaron a la casa Kinomiya para que fueran a recogerlos y llevaran el dinero de la multa y para el carro del corralón.

* * *

CASA KINOMIYA

Los 2 hermanos ya tenían a Kai desnudo y acariciaban todo donde les fuera posible. El bicolor ya estaba deseando ser tomado por ambos chicos cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono.

--No contestes Hitoshi- decía Takao suplicante tratando de no perder el momento

--¿Y si es Brooklin?- descolgó la bocina- moshi, moshi ¿Broo?...si...si...ajá...- los otros 2 chicos miraban atentos- ¡la policía!- se alertan- O.K vamos para allá- cuelga- tienen a Bryan y a Brooklin detenidos.

--Vamos por ellos- dice Kai

En 2 minutos ya están en camino aunque les duelen sus entrepiernas por no haber podido llegar al final.

* * *

COMISARIA

Brooklin y Bryan están sentados en la cama provisional de la celda. Cada uno ha confesado lo mucho que ama a su pareja. Bryan se juró que nunca volvería a llamar a Kai por otro nombre, en su corazón lo llevaba tatuado y no lo perdería por una idiotez de ese tamaño. Brooklin volvería a hablar con Hitoshi respecto a lo del Beyblade, definitivamente lo dejaría pero estaba seguro de que si le explicaba todos sus motivos lo entendería,

Al fin llegaron los peliazules al rescate, pagaron las multas correspondientes (prácticamente Kai pagó todo) y les entregaron a sus amados chicos que salieron con cara de máxima inocencia.

--Estúpido, me salió cara tu borrachera- Kai regaña a Bryan

--A mi también me da gusto que estés bien.....te lo pagaré

Se retiraron todos a casa y comentaron el incidente acompañados de una taza de café caliente. Dijeron que fueron asaltados y por eso no traían las cosas de valor y que por subirse a una banqueta de regreso a casa fue que los detuvieron por alcohólicos.

2 días mas estuvieron bajo el mismo techo y ya luego regresaron a sus respectivas vidas pero Bryan y Brooklin se llevaron un excelente sabor de boca de esa loca noche.

* * *

DIAS DESPUÉS-----RUSIA

--Kai y Bryan descansan en el colchón, han tenido un día de trabajo agotador. Solo están abrazados acariciándose suavemente los brazos.

--Bryan

--Hmj?

--¿Te tiraste a Brooklin?- dice Kai con toda la serenidad del mundo

--¿QUEEEE? No, yo jamás me tiraría a ese tipo- trata de ocultar sus nervios

--Te conozco y se que cuando bebes te dan unas incontrolables ganas de coger

--No...yo

--Shhhh- le pone un dedo en los labios- Se está bien con el ¿Verdad? Sobre todo le encanta hacerlo en lugares públicos- Bryan se sonroja

--Bueno...si...me lo tiré....pero solo fue una vez

--¡Lo sabía!- ríe pícaro- ¿Te parece si jugamos a que yo soy Brooklin? "Vengan animalillos del bosque encantado".

--No, eso jamás. Yo solo te quiero a ti- le besa candorosamente en los labios.

* * *

ALEMANIA

--¿Y qué hicieron en el bar Bryan y tu aquel día?- Hito no se quita esa noche de la cabeza

--Bebimos, demasiado, y luego bailamos un rato- sonríe inocente- estate tranquilo, yo jamás estaría con otra persona que no seas tu. En realidad... yo tenía algo de nervios por Kai. Como ustedes 2 fueron pareja pues...

--No, eso ya quedó en el pasado- aunque recuerda lo de aquel día

--¿Lo ves? Duérmete, mañana hay mucho que hacer.- lo besa con suavidad en los labios

_--Hai, o-yasumi –_(jp. "buenas noches")

--"_Si supieras._........"_-_ piensa

**FIN**

Hello!!!, sip, se que este fic fue demasiado corto y sin mucha temática pero, me divertí imaginando las escenas, en el momento que lo escribí no tenía ganas de nada profundo ni escudriñador del subconsciente humano, ademmás ¿Notaron algo? NO MATE A NADIE jajajaja se que mis instintos homicidas son peligrosos pero es divertido matar pesonajes. Bien, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic y sobre todo a **DANHK, KRYSTAL, NYU, JULLIETO, KATJA, MARIAN TH CULLEN Y KIMIKO IVANOV **por haber dejado un review en el capi pasado. Espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Hoy subo el capitulo 12 de "El ocaso de una estrella" y, debido a algunas mutilaciones mentales que he etado sufriendo solicito un "BETA TRADUCTOR", si es que alguien puede ayudarme con esta inusual cuestion pasen a mi profile.

Cuidense, portense mal y...SI AL VOTO NULO jajajajaja, ¿les confieso algo? yo dibujaré la cara de un neko en la boleta en grande, me encantaría ver su cara cuando lo vean jajajaja. Bye


End file.
